


理想免疫

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 仏英（略带一点点普洪）。人设。科幻背景。故事设定和部分情节来自《亚蒂的天使队》，凯瑟琳·威尔斯。私货超多+OOC预警。





	理想免疫

**世界上只有一种真正的英雄主义，就是认清了生活的真相后还依然热爱它。**

**——罗曼·罗兰**

我永远忘不了第一次见到弗朗西斯的样子。那时候我才十三岁，我们家终于上了能够搬进地下城的名单。虽然被分到了最为贫穷野蛮的F区，我的父母仍旧很高兴地带着我离开了地面。我们和为数不多的行李经过了一层层的消毒与病菌检测，确认没有带来任何地面上的致命病菌后，才终于获准走进地下城，上了运输车，被送到F区。地下城的A-F区按照富裕程度依次递减， F区虽然残旧，但与破败的地面相比已经像是天堂。我听从母亲的吩咐，上了二楼最小的房间。还没等我刚把衣服放进衣橱里，就听见有人在敲窗户。

“你不打算让我进来吗？”

那是我第一次看见弗朗西斯。我打开了窗户，让弗朗西斯跳进来。弗朗西斯穿着一身有些破旧但非常干净的衣服，脸也是白白的，没有尘土。就连带卷儿的金色长发也是闪闪发光，和我在运输车里看见街上脏兮兮的小孩完全不同。如果不是他先出声，我甚至可能把他错认成女孩。

既然我打开了窗让他进来，就算是朋友了。弗朗西斯以这样的逻辑将我带到了街上。我父母说过，这里虽然比地面上好得多，但还是需要小心。弗朗西斯在一旁絮絮叨叨地介绍这条他自己从出生开始就没离开过的地方，仿佛这是什么值得观光的景点一样。

“我讲了一大堆，该轮到你了，”弗朗西斯说，“你是从地上来的？”

“没错。”

“地面上是什么样子？”

“我忘了，反正比这里要糟。你问这个做什么？”

“我只是有些好奇，”弗朗西斯说，然后他仿佛以自己是什么大使的姿态同我握了握手，“欢迎来到F区。”

我觉得弗朗西斯大概是一个神经病，还是自己用了几天时间观察街区，大致了解了街上的情况：每一个孩子都会加入一个小帮派，以求在混乱中能有朋友帮助。弗朗西斯算是街上一群孩子的头头：和他玩得最好的是一个西班牙人和一个德国人，连带着一对意大利双胞胎和一个匈牙利姑娘。而德国人和匈牙利姑娘在街上打架最狠，意大利双胞胎虽然不大中用，但他们的爷爷是街区上最为德高望重的角色。

虽然弗朗西斯是个神经病，但和他搞好关系的话对自己还是有好处。我在地面上生存的经验告诉了我这个结论。于是我顺水推舟地加入了这个小团体。我们干了许多蠢事：在有人被欺负的时候帮着出头，和其他人一起去偷信用劵，然后换成香烟或是酒卖掉。但这些蠢事也有一点底线，比如我们从来不偷比自己更穷的人。我甚至还见到过弗朗西斯偷偷把面包塞给街上最穷的一家人。

地下城里各个区都被严格地隔离开，因此我们最大的冒险便是趁着守卫不注意偷偷溜到别的区去。这并不容易，但我们总会有走运的时候。我们通常趁守卫快要换班时声东击西，或是扒在运输车上随着运输车到别的区。但我们至多能混到D区，因为再往上别人就会发现我们的服装与旁人格格不入。A-C区几乎是我们的圣地，假如谁能去瞥一眼，回来可以吹很久。

到了十五岁的时候，有一天弗朗西斯将所有人聚在一起：“我们得上学。”

“你疯了吗，弗朗？”基尔伯特说，“过去十五年我都没发现原来你是一个模范学生。”

弗朗西斯掏出一张报纸，上面写着“开始实行跨区考试”的新闻。“你们想，”弗朗西斯说，“假如能跨考到C区以上的学校，我们就不需要再待在这了。我们可以在别的区找一份工作。甚至可以泡上别的区的姑娘。这比待在F区好多了。”

每一个区之间都被严格隔离，所以这个伟大的逃离计划十分令我动心。如果有机会选择，谁会愿意一直呆在这个脏兮兮又混乱的街区里等死呢？我们并没有告诉成年人我们的计划，以免他们嘲笑我们的不自量力。F区的教师水平并不高，于是我们在网上弄来其他区的网课。这个计划竟然真的成功了：当弗朗西斯和我真的考上了B区的学院时，F区的街道上没有一个人不感到震惊。安东尼奥、基尔伯特和伊丽莎白则到了相邻的C区。

我们第一次到B区。B区和F区相比，干净整洁不少，甚至有的小楼上还种了花。虽然很不想承认，但弗朗西斯十八岁的时候，五官深邃立体了不少，但仍旧保留着一丝中性感，再加上他擅长甜言蜜语，具有神秘的家庭背景，他在学院里混得很开。不少家境富有的单纯姑娘被他的小白脸和神秘故事所骗，和他有过一阵风流往事。这令我想起了我刚到F区的时候，弗朗西斯问我地面的情形。

“你打算做什么，”我问弗朗西斯，“骗一个姑娘带着你移民到外星球上去？”

“你就是这么刻薄才会交不到朋友的，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯说，“我对每一个人都很认真。”

我并不大信任他这句话，毕竟我们都是擅长坑蒙拐骗的穷小子。“闭嘴吧，弗朗西斯，”我说，“我只是不乐意和那些单纯到会信任你的家伙交往。”他哼笑了一声，仿佛我说了什么傻话。我也不知道他哪来的乐观，因为人总是会相互背叛的。

令我惊讶的是，弗朗西斯的计划真的差点成功了：一个叫玛丽的姑娘被他迷昏了头，将他的故事添油加醋地美化一番后告诉了她的父亲。她的父亲竟也被感动，提出了等他们毕业后若打算结婚便可一起带着他们移民到外星。弗朗西斯得知之后兴奋地向我炫耀，我只是白了他一眼。然而还没来得及等我们毕业，骚乱就发生了。那是一个冬天，地面遇到了久违的极端寒冷，于是地面的人们终于难得团结了一把，聚在了一起，在地面的几大帮派带领下冲进了地下城，在激烈地枪战了一番后还占领了一些领地。我小的时候我父母就时常吓我说假如我不听话，就会被帮派抓走吃掉。因此在B区举行了志愿兵招募的时候，我立刻去报名。在报名现场我见到了弗朗西斯。他看到我之后朝我走了过来，“也给我一张表。”

“你傻了吧，”我说，“你不是应该坐等毕业然后移民了吗？”

“因此我更该回F区去，”弗朗西斯说，“她的父亲会更为感动的。”

“你真恶心，一个投机主义者。”

“随你怎么说，”他在报名表上刷刷签上自己的名字，“你别忘了我还得罩着你。”

“罩个屁，”我说，“你别忘了多少次你打不赢别人还是我来帮忙的。”

他指了指自己的额头，“现在得靠脑子。”

“滚！你玩脱了我才不管你！”

因为我们出身于F区，所以很自然地被派回了F区。经过训练之后我和弗朗西斯被分到了同一个小队。基尔伯特、安东尼奥和伊丽莎白也和我们在一起。作为新兵，我们的任务就是在F区巡逻，在彻彻底底地把地面来的人赶出去之前保持好街区的秩序。于是我们一般是两两组队在街上转悠。F区比我记忆中更为残旧了，墙上有没有修缮的弹孔，我在街上偶尔能够捡到弹壳。对于地面人来说，F区是一个更容易融入的地方，所以比别的区更为紧张。但通常来说，我们遇到的大多是和我们小时候一样的小孩儿，像小猴子一样四处乱窜。成年人大多都忌惮我们手上的枪，在我们面前并不敢引起什么骚乱。

“你真的能做到吗？对在地面上的人开枪？”在一次日常巡逻中，弗朗西斯问，“你之前也是从地面来的。”

“他们不是我的朋友，弗朗西斯，”我说，“我不知道你从哪来的乐观感。也许等你回去之后你就发现玛丽全家都跑了。”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“无所谓。我倒是有点好奇你到底是经历过什么才得出这种结论。”

我从来搞不懂弗朗西斯想做什么，就像是我小时候搞不懂他为何会爬到一个新搬到街上的男孩家的后窗上，为何在街上混的时候坚持一些毫无用处的原则，为何相信我们都能转到别的区，又为何在有大好前途的时候加入志愿兵回到F区。他抱着随心所欲的态度却又什么事都能做成实在是惹我生气。

他并没有意识到我的气恼，还像是小时候一样自顾自地絮絮叨叨：“这里和小时候的感觉不一样啦。”

“我永远也不会想念小时候的F区的，”我说。

“即使有那么多美好回忆？”

“我和你没有任何美好回忆。”

“别傻了，”弗朗西斯说，“你爱我。你记得你刚搬到F区的时候吗？我可是你的第一个朋友。”

“那只是你自顾自把我拉过去的。我可从没承认你是我朋友。”

“那我们一起偷过的自行车、信用劵呢？还有我们一起扒车溜到E区的时候？”

“你在E区被揍得屁滚尿流的样子我倒是挺想念的。”那次我们一到E区就被当地的小孩认出来了。弗朗西斯跑得没我快，被揍了一拳，而我朝他们扔了几块石头之后拉上他逃跑。我们俩被逼到了一条小巷，我不得不爬上一道矮墙。弗朗西斯在我后面，我蹲在矮墙上拉了他一把，然后我们一起跳下去，跑过昏暗的巷子。后面的大孩子们轻松地翻过了矮墙，最后弗朗西斯拉着我躲到了一条昏暗的分岔小路，我们仗着个子小，缩在了一堆垃圾后面。那群大孩子跑过了路口，脚步声渐渐消失了。在黑暗中我们两个人挤在一起喘着气，我能感觉到他身上的热气和呼吸的温度。回去的路上他和我抱怨自己的脸上受了伤，我想我当时朝他翻了个白眼并且嘲笑了他的战斗力。

“当时假如不是我拉着你躲起来，你也好不到哪去，”弗朗西斯反驳。

“得了吧，你连矮墙都跳不过去。”

“我能翻过去。那墙又不高。”

这就是我们日常做的事情：一起巡逻，打打嘴仗，回忆一下往事，再回营地报告一切如常。

本来这应当也是一次普通的日常巡逻，直到我们随机让一个路人拿出他们的ID卡。没想到这一次我们中了彩票，他扭头就跑。于是我和弗朗西斯也边喊着“不停下就开枪了”边跑。他跑得很快，但比不上我们对地形的熟悉。我示意弗朗西斯追上去，我转到另一个方向堵住出口。这是我们小时候常用的战术。那人很快就被我们赶到了一条死胡同里。他手中有枪，于是我们也举起枪对着他。此时我才有时间仔细打量他，他看起来稍微有点眼熟。

“嘿，柯克兰！”

没想到对方竟然知道我的名字。我愣了一下，而对方也就趁这个时候开了一枪。我感觉我被人狠狠地撞了一下，我摔倒在地，弗朗西斯压在我身上。我看见那人想要逃出死胡同，于是我毫不犹豫地一枪打中他的大腿，看见他摔倒在地后我迅速推开弗朗西斯。

“你在干嘛！”我吼道。弗朗西斯捂着自己的肚子，我看见似乎有血渗了出来。

“看，你需要我，”弗朗西斯说。

“闭嘴，”我摁住了他的伤口，用对讲机开始呼叫，“基尔伯特？伊丽莎白？有人吗？弗朗西斯受伤了，我需要支援。安东尼奥？”

对讲机里传来了回答。我让弗朗西斯自己捂住伤口，然后踉踉跄跄地去追那个逃跑的家伙。我现在想起来他的名字：乔纳森。那是我还在地面上的时候，我父亲曾经和某个朋友做邻居。那家人也带着一个比我稍大的孩子，我们时常一起爬树去寻找为数不多的果子来果腹。乔纳森想要溜走，但我轻松追上了受伤的他，然后狠狠地朝他的脸揍了一拳。

“你这个叛徒，”他对我说。我没有理会他，将他摁在地上，在他的手腕上拷上手铐，然后收走了他的枪。然后我押着他回到原地。弗朗西斯伤得似乎不重，还有心思和我说话。

“你俩认识？”他问。乔纳森朝地上吐了口痰。小队很快就来了，伊丽莎白和安东尼奥把乔纳森押走，而我和基尔伯特负责把弗朗西斯扛到医疗队去。

幸运的是弗朗西斯伤得并不重。没过多久我们就可以进去看他了。但我一直磨磨蹭蹭的，直到天都黑了，伊丽莎白直接一脚把我踹进医疗室。弗朗西斯看到我后说，“你欠我一句道谢。”

“你也是，我们扯平了。”

“别嘴硬了，亚瑟。你并不像你外表装得那么冷漠，”弗朗西斯说。

“那不是你应该从这件事中学到的东西，”我说，“你该好好反思一下自己回到F区的选择了。赶紧趁着这次受伤申请调回B区吧。你已经得到你需要的勋章了。”

“别傻了。玛丽家早就搬走了。”

弗朗西斯这一句话比当场揍我一顿还狠。要不是他现在还躺在病床上，我一定会抓住他的领子狠狠晃他。但我并不能对一个病人这么做，于是我焦躁地在病房里踱步，几乎是朝他吼：“你到底想干什么，弗朗西斯！”

“那你又想做什么呢，亚瑟？”

“我只想生存。”

“而我想和你一起生存，”弗朗西斯说，“告诉我更多你在地面上的经历吧，亚瑟。”

我在地面上生活了十三年。那是不被任何人约束的法外之地。寒冷使得播种变得非常困难，而饲养的家畜很容易就因为传染病死掉。我们依赖又提防我们的邻居，因为食物实在是太少。我的父亲在发电厂打工换取食物，而我的母亲则是一名医生。他们坚持要了两个孩子。我幸运地靠强大的免疫力活了下来，但我的弟弟没能撑过一岁，就因为传染病死了。我记得他口吐泡沫的样子。父亲在院子里挖了一个土坑，母亲哭着将他放进去埋葬。

乔纳森家是我的邻居。我和乔纳森关系还不错，时常结伴去附近的树林里寻找食物。乔纳森教我怎么爬上高大的果树，怎么辨识有毒的植物。我们在树林里布下陷阱，希望能找到一只兔子或是鸟。我们通常平分我们得到的成果，但有一天他对我说他需要多分一点。

“为什么，”我问。

“因为我要有一个弟弟了，”他说。

我同意了，代价是回家后我父母骂了我一顿，让我第二天坚持对半分。那大概是我第一次忤逆我父母：我向他们说谎，说最近的成果越来越少。我这么坚持了两个星期，然后我们家收到了能够搬入地下城的通知。我的父母很高兴，开了一个存了很久的罐头，餐桌上难得丰盛了一次。第二天乔纳森家就偷走了我们养的小羊。我气冲冲地去找乔纳森。

“你在做什么？”我说，“那是我家的羊。”

“反正你要搬走了，”乔纳森说。

我一下子扑了上去，但乔纳森比我大两岁，个子比我高了一个头。那次打架以我的失败告终。我回家后我的母亲惊呼了一声。我告诉她我只是不小心从树上摔了下来。我们用了三天打包行李，运输车来接我们的时候，我看见乔纳森在他的房子窗户里盯着我看。我对他做了一个下流的手势。

“你真是过于理想主义了，弗朗西斯，”我的声音在发颤，于是我在我做出任何不理智的事情前我甩下这句话，“你会后悔的。”

又过了几个月后，我们收到了退役的通知，拿着勋章回到了B区，继续完成学业。弗朗西斯的勋章和中过枪的经历让他更是成为了不谙世事的小姑娘的偶像。他时不时拿着收到的情书来骚扰我，我总是在听得不耐烦之后在他自诩为“救命恩人”前将他赶走。我们上课、实习、考试，最后顺利地毕业。毕业前夕弗朗西斯拉着我跑到了C区，还带着几瓶酒，去找基尔伯特他们，说是要庆祝。我们最后在教学楼躲着，直到保安锁好门之后偷偷爬上天台。

“我们来玩真心话大冒险吧，”伊丽莎白提议。其他人都不反对，于是我们拿一个空酒瓶开始转。第一个被转到的是基尔伯特，弗朗西斯问他：“真心话还是大冒险？”

“大冒险！”基尔伯特说。

“亲伊丽莎白然后盯着她的眼睛告白。”

我们在旁边鼓掌，基尔伯特瞪了弗朗西斯一眼，又扭头看了伊丽莎白，又转回来看弗朗西斯：“我才不要亲这个男人婆！”

“我还不想被你亲呢，你这个娘娘腔！”

“你竟然说我娘娘腔！”

在一番闹腾之后基尔伯特还是很不情愿地照做了。他吻了一下伊丽莎白的脸颊，然后结结巴巴地勉强说了一句“我喜欢你”。我和安东尼奥哈哈大笑，始作俑者弗朗西斯则在鼓掌。基尔伯特指了指弗朗西斯，表示“一会儿有你好看”。

在酒瓶终于转到弗朗西斯的时候，我们都已经喝了不少酒。我晕乎乎地听见基尔伯特哈哈大笑，然后说：“和亚瑟舌吻三分钟。”

“什么？”我说。

弗朗西斯倒是毫不介意地一下抓住我的肩膀。我闻到了他身上的酒味、头发上洗发液的香气。这令我想到了小时候我们无数次一起躲在角落里逃避追兵的时候感受到的呼吸。他从来不像别的孩子一样臭熏熏的，浑身汗味。那时候我就觉得很奇怪，为何他能够在这种环境下依旧干净得像是从移民星球来的人。

他开始吻我，舌头伸进我的口腔。我想我当时一定是喝得上头，因为我竟然也配合他。我们的舌头搅动在一起，像是我们无数次拉着彼此爬上屋顶、翻过墙和栅栏，无数次在对方挨揍的时候拿着石头和棍子反击然后拉起对方就跑。弗朗西斯放开我的时候我脑子晕晕乎乎的，像是喝了一大瓶纯酒精。

“我猜我们还是不要玩了，”安东尼奥说，“我看亚瑟都上头了。”

“操，我没醉。”

“喝醉的人才会这么说。”

大概是我们的热吻有些吓到了其他人，我们的游戏到这里戛然而止。我们干掉了剩下的酒，然后直接躺在了铺着的大衣上。弗朗西斯躺在我旁边。我想问他是不是认真的，但这句话卡在了我的喉咙。

“你以后要做什么，弗朗西斯？”

“那你以后又想做什么，亚瑟？”

我咽了口口水，“我选了回F区。维护防护罩，做做巡逻的工作。那里实在是太乱了。”

“巧了，我和你一样，”弗朗西斯说，“我决定回去当老师。”

“我以为你会傍上什么大小姐然后留在B区。”

“得了吧，我上次回F区就觉得，那条街区没了我之后变得越来越丑了。我可不忍心。”

“你会后悔的。”

“闭嘴吧，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯说，“你明明很高兴有我陪你。”

我们最后都回到了F区。安东尼奥在F区打理农场，他将F区的农场扩大了规模，意大利双胞胎和他一起工作。伊丽莎白和弗朗西斯则是到了学校，现在学校里想要升区的孩子越来越多了。基尔伯特和我则加入了治安队，但我们的实际工作除了巡逻以外还有各种基础设施的维护。我们维护着分发配给时的秩序，还组织了一群孩子帮忙收发包裹，给他们配上闪闪发亮的徽章。

我大概有些理解了我当初不能理解的一些关于弗朗西斯的部分。他自顾自地闯进别人的世界中，强硬地往里面塞了一大堆他觉得美丽的理想主义。就像是他当初自顾自地顺着水管从窗户闯进我的房间，硬生生地拉着我加入他的理想小团体。

最糟糕的是我的免疫力不足以抵抗他的理想病毒，它们侵蚀我的大脑，竟然让我愿意相信真的有人能够成为一生的朋友。


End file.
